


Daddy-Daughter Dance

by Daydreaming_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Female Sam Winchester, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreaming_Angel/pseuds/Daydreaming_Angel
Summary: Dean plans a surprise for his baby sister.





	Daddy-Daughter Dance

**Author's Note:**

> First, I own my car, my laptop and a crapton of student loans. If you recognize them, I don't own them.   
> In a lot of the sister fics, it seems like John is kinder to female Sam than he was to our Sam. I think that in many ways, he’d be harder on her- knowing that she had to work twice as hard to protect herself. In his way, he is highly protective. And Dean with a girl Sammy instead of a brother? That protective instinct would be off the charts.
> 
> Also, because this is before Sam's birthday and after Dean's, he's five years older for the moment. (If I didn't do my math correctly- which is entirely plausible- forgive me and ignore it. These ages just made more sense.)

15-year-old Dean watched his sister Samantha stare quietly out the window of their hotel room. That in itself wasn’t unusual, his 10-year-old sister would get quiet sometimes, and other times she would yammer his head off about some random facts regarding Boo Hags or the gestation period of a butterfly.

But this was different. Dean was tuned carefully into his little sister's moods, and something wasn’t right. He also knew better than to push, the girl was more stubborn than her father and brother combined when she wanted to be.

Dean sighed and unfolded himself from the hotel bed. Tossing the remote at her, he went into the kitchen to fix supper. When he walked into the small kitchen area his sisters’ notebook caught his eye. Glancing into the other room, he saw Sammy still hadn’t moved. Wondering if the reason for her mood lay in the notebook,

Dean quietly opened it. Crammed into the front was a flyer for a “Daddy-Daughter” dance next week. Tuesday, February 14. Their father wouldn’t be home until two days after.

For a moment, Dean thought about the date he had planned for that night. But he quickly dismissed the plans; his sister was more important than a girl he’d never see again. Plus, he smirked to himself ladies love how much I take care of Sammy. Silently closing the book, he decided not to mention the discovery to his sister.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Not only did Dean’s date find his care of Sammy attractive, but Celeste Richardson also offered to help with his plan. She even paid for the dress and offered to help the night of the dance.

On February 14th the day of the young couple skipped school to prepare. Dean smiled gratefully as Celeste laid out the dress she had picked up, it was a simple knee-length black dress. And, to match his sisters’ personality, she had grabbed a camo jacket to go over it. He watched warily as the young woman began to lay out her make-up and hair supplies.

“Don’t put any make-up on her” Dean instructed Celeste.

The young woman rolled her eyes, “relax. I’m not going to make her look like a lady of the night. But she deserves to be a girl for once.”  
Dean grunted, but didn’t argue, just left to pick up his little sister. He was grateful that his dad had left with Uncle Bobby and left the Impala. Even though he wasn’t legally allowed to drive, it made everything so much simpler when he did. Besides, his fake ID s and charm had never failed him.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The ride to the hotel was silent. Dean glanced at his sister periodically, fighting the urge not to smirk. The fifth grader had been quiet all weekend, working silently on her homework and didn’t even complain when Dean fed her mac and cheese for the 6th time that week.

 _We’re in trouble with this girl hits puberty._ He thought to himself.

He followed her into the room, finally allowing himself to smile when his sister paused in the doorway of the bedroom, dropping her bag slowly to the floor.

Spinning around, she looked up at her big brother.

“Found the flyer in your notebook squirt. Figured that’s why you were being a moody brat. So I thought I’d take you.”

Suddenly, his arms were full as his sister flung herself at him. “Thank you Dee,” She mumbled into his shoulder.

“You’re welcome, Sammy.”

“Come on, let’s get you ready for that dance!” Celeste took his sister and ushered her into the other room.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

John Winchester and Bobby Singer sat side by side on the top bleacher. They were in the perfect position to view the entire gym but their eyes focused on the unique duo in the middle of the room. John smiled sadly as his son Dean danced with his little sister, Samantha. Bobby barked out a gruff laugh when Dean picked up the girl to spin her around, the little girls’ feet almost touched the ground.

“You know that girls’ gonna be as tall as her brother one day,” Bobby stated quietly.

“Yea, I know.” John barely whispered. The man could bark out an order like no one’s business, but sometimes his quietness belayed the insecure child he had once been.

“You also know you’re too hard on her, right? She’s just a little girl. And you know she wants out of this life, even you’re not that much of an idjit not to realize it.”

John shook his head “You think I don’t know that?” He raked his fingers through his hair frustrated. “I wish both of my kids could be normal. I wish Dean was worried about his driver's license,” the gruff man choked back a slight sob, “I wish that I was dancing with my daughter.” He ran his hands over his face, feeling the rough stubble from a long hunt. His face hardened, “but she’ll always be Dean’s weakness. That means they will always come after her, no matter where she is. These things we hunt, they will always see her as weak. We won’t always be able to protect her, so she needs to protect herself.”

Bobby sighed, he disagreed with the man’s methods but not his logic. Besides, he wasn’t the kid's father. No matter how badly he wished he was.  


*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

  
Eight years later, when Sam arrived at Standford, the first thing she did was place a photograph in her mirror. It was the one Celeste had taken of her and Dean before they left the hotel that night, one of Sam’s happiest memories. 


End file.
